


Someday Soon

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Jon frowned. "I'm not invalid." He muttered.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	Someday Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm going crazy. I can't eat. I can't sleep. What is life anymore? I don't know. I just want to sleep. I want to feel human again. Is it worth it? I don't know anymore. I can't fight anymore.

Jon frowned. "I'm not invalid." He muttered. 

"Not yet." By comparison, Richie was smiling. "Just stop talking, okay? Or else you're gonna really lose your voice." He held out the pills expectantly, remarkably calm despite having been woken up rather harshly from his sleep by the sounds of Jon throwing up. 

Looking down at the pills, Jon felt uneasy. "I don't wanna lose my voice." He said.

"And you won't." Richie set the glass of water down on the nightstand, sighed, and stretched his back. "You just gotta learn how to take care of yourself, y'know. I'm probably gonna die before you, and won't be around forever to remind you to eat breakfast and floss." 

"I didn't ask you to be my mother." Jon snapped, wincing in both a combination of guilt and pain. "I'm sorry. That's not fair." He swallowed and rubbed his throat, looking toward another wall, unsure. 

Richie shrugged. "Oh, well. When I'm old and you're having to feed me mashed prunes, then you'll see what I mean." He slipped back into bed, paused, and then he grinned. "I'm gonna toss the prunes across the room, just to mess with you." 

"F'ck off." Jon took a deep breathe, pinched his nose, and then placed the pills on his tongue. A minute later, he swallowed, grimacing as the taste seemed to explode in his mouth. "Oh, that's just wrong." He gasped out. 

Sympathetic, Richie reached out and pulled Jon close against his body, sharing his body heat. "It'll be back to normal, soon, baby." 

"Oh, I hope so." Jon sighed, taking refuge in Richie's warmth and, as he felt the other man's lips press up against his forehead, drift off to sleep. 


End file.
